


Happy 4th, Kara Danvers

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: 4th of July, Cuddling, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Flying, Holidays, Kissing, Lena and Kara are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Rooftop Party, Slowburn Relationships, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, brainy's stuff about fireworks is just some bs i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena doesn't like fireworks, but when Kara invites her to her rooftop party to watch the 4th of July fireworks she accepts. She should be able to hide her disdain for one night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Happy 4th, Kara Danvers

Lena Luthor hated the 4th of July.

She knew it was probably unpatriotic to say, but it never made sense to her. It had started out as a way to celebrate the colonies independence from a greater power, but had devolved into an excuse to get drunk and blow things up.

That was not the way she felt the day should be honored. For herself, she spent the holiday volunteering at soup kitchens, donating money or clothes, planting trees, or protesting.

She was just deciding what to do that 4th when Kara burst into her office. She was like a firework herself, bright and jarring at times. Lena’s own heart jolted at the bright smile on the reporter’s face.

“Lena, do you have plans on the fourth?” before Lena could answer Kara quickly said, “The Super Friends are getting together to watch the fireworks from my roof garden. You remember it, right?”

Lena smiled as she nodded. She did remember it. The trellis garden that reminded her of the Babylonian hanging gardens. She knew it wasn’t nearly as grand, but anywhere Kara was doubled a locations value in her mind. Even now her office appeared as if it were plated in gold just by having Kara’s sparkling presence there.

“I’d love to attend the party with you.”

The walls gleamed as Kara beamed. She turned to leave, pausing for a moment as she turned back to say, “Can you bring some snacks? Everyone is bringing something.”

Lena smiled. “Of course.” 

At the party all the others “oohed” and “Aahed” over the fiery display. The only other person who seemed nonplussed by the sight was Brainy.

“I do not understand you earthling’s enjoyment of these colored bombs. All it is really is a chemical reaction. The loud sounds startle you activating your adrenal glands then the bright colors soothe you leaving you with a chemical thrill that starts up again with the next explosion. After a few minutes of this I’m surprised you aren’t chemically exhausted. Why would anyone want to do this for even a minute, but for three hours?”

Lena nodded. “Thank you. I agree.” She started to say more, but noticed the hurt puppy dog look in Kara’s eyes. “Not that there is anything wrong with liking them. They just aren’t for everyone. Like dogs. My neighbor in Metropolis had a dog and it abhorred holidays with fireworks. The poor thing couldn’t get a moment’s rest one year when they set them off until one in the morning, sometimes with a five minute delay in between. Just enough time for the animal to calm down and think it was over then boom!”

Brainy nodded sagely, “And with it being indoors it could not see the bright colors to sooth its agitated nerves. Not that it would have helped since dog’s color vision is not as good as humans.”

The rest of the group continued the discussion as Lena left to get a refill on her drink. As she poured wine into her glass Kara came to her side.

“I feel like you’re not enjoying this.”

Lena let out a tired sigh, “I’m sorry. It’s just not my thing.”

Kara looked thoughtful before a smile broke across her face, “Do you want to see fireworks from my perspective?”

Lena gave her a curious smile, but agreed. Reaching up, Kara activated her super suit before scooping Lena up in her arms. Then they flew up and up and up.

Lena wrapped her arms tighter around Kara’s neck as they rose higher and higher.

“Exactly where are we going?”

Kara just smiled in answer making the stars appear brighter. Finally she stopped as they hovered in the air for a few moments. Lena was about to ask her what was happening when there was a flash of light. Turning she watched as a firework went off to their side, the colors and lights appearing even brighter with their proximity.

She squeezed Kara even tighter, “Are you sure this is safe?”

“I would never put you in danger.” The look on her face was so soft, Lena felt as if she might melt from the sun shining in Kara’s eyes.

As the colors exploded around them, Lena kissed her girlfriend setting off her own fireworks.

She grinned at the breathless expression on Kara’s face when she pulled away, “You know, maybe this holiday isn’t so bad after all.”

Kara blinked, her mind restarting as her face took on a big goofy grin, “Heh.”

Lena smiled just as goofily as she rested her forehead against Kara’s, “This really is the best. Thank you.”

The rest of the night the two stayed together watching the explosions and making more of their own.

“Happy fourth, Kara.”

“Happy fourth, Lena.”


End file.
